1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilizer bar support device for supporting a stabilizer bar on a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a stabilizer is known as a device for reducing a roll angle of a vehicle body. The stabilizer includes a rod body which extends between right and left wheels. The stabilizer has a stabilizer bar and arms. The stabilizer bar is positioned along a lateral direction of a vehicle and is mounted on the vehicle body. The respective arms are bent from respective opposite ends of the stabilizer bar and extend along a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The tip ends of the arms are connected to unsprung members of lower arms or the like of suspensions, respectively. The stabilizer bar is twisted by relative displacements of the right and left arms thereof to generate reaction torsion force which reduces the roll angle when the right and left wheels stroke in an inverse phase such as during cornering travelling of the vehicle.
In general, the stabilizer is supported on the vehicle body by brackets via bushes at right and left ends of the stabilizer bar, respectively, as described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-60196. Each of the brackets has a U-shaped band part and fastened plate parts. The fastened plate parts are connected integrally to the U-shaped band part. The U-shaped band part has a U-shape in an axial direction of the stabilizer bar. Each of the fastened plate parts extends outwardly from the respective ends of the U-shaped band part. Each of the fastened plate parts has a bolt hole. The stabilizer bar is supported on the vehicle body by fitting the cylindrical bush to the outer peripheral surface of the stabilizer bar, fitting the U-shaped band part of the bracket to the outer peripheral surface of the bush and bolt-fastening the fastened plate parts to the vehicle body.